This invention relates to reinforcing frame works for constructing reinforced concrete structures together with conventional inner and outer wall members and/or inner and outer insulation and lathing.
In constructing a reinforced concrete structure, the prior art methods required temporary frame and mould fabrication operations for placing concrete. Thus, the assembling and disassembling of the temporary frames and/or moulds are essential in the concrete placing operation and account for a substantial portion of the concrete placing operation. And after the concrete placing, inner and outer lathing and installation and inner and outer finish facing installation have been conventionally performed. More particularly, when insulation and lathing and/or specific wall facing installation operations are involved, the construction operation of a reinforced concrete structure is quite inefficient and expensive.
In addition, even when inner and outer facing wall materials are used as disposable moulds in concrete placing, the operation is performed in a manner similar to the moulding operation and the construction operation of a reinforced concrete structure is inefficient, expensive and uneconomical.